justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
American Boy
"American Boy" by Estelle ft. Kanye West is featured on Just Dance 2 (as a DLC) and Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs. Dancers The dancers are a man and a woman, both dressed in 30s fashion. 'P1' P1 has purple and pink hat that appears to be a fedora, beige vest, white shirt and pink tie underneath, beige jeans with a pink belt and a small chain, and white and pink shoes. In the remake, he wears a navy blue and yellow-orange fedora. He has a yellow tie and brown suit with navy blue accents 'P2' P2 has purple hair, and wears a purple and pink dress, and pink heeled shoes. In her remake, her dress and hair is cyan with yellow accents american-boy.png|''Just Dance 2'' Background A downtown highway with moving silhouetted buildings with an overlay of an equalizer visualization. Silhouettes of signs also appear. The sky has an orange glow, as if it were --sunrise/sunset. Different colored wavy lines appear in front of the avatars. Remake In the remake, light poles and traffic signs are added to the background. Lights in the buildings are now turquoise and yellow. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Curve your back slightly. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Punch the ground twice with your right hand while crouching down and putting your left hand on your left leg. AB GM1.png|Gold Move 1 AB GM2.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game AB GM2&3.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 AB GM1.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game Trivia *"F**k" is censored. ** Jeans and Hell are censored in Extra Songs. ***The whole line But imma like what's underneath them is censored in Extra Songs, but it is not censored in Just Dance 2 (as a DLC) and in Just Dance: Summer Party. **This is the first time a full line is censored, followed by Party Rock Anthem, The Way and Bang Bang. *During the production of the DLC, both of the pictograms were purple and the meters were different. * P1's shirt is hard to see because it is white and his skin is also white. *The lyric "Rappin'" is wrong — it should be " I know what you're drinkin'" not "Rappin'". Maybe they replaced the word because they might receive copyright infringement for using it. * There is a glitch in the shop on Just Dance 2 involving this song. When choosing to download Firework, the short preview shows the dance from this song and not the classic dancer for the former. Nobody knows why this happens. This just sometimes happen in the both of the NTSC and PAL shop and in a few videos on YouTube, further proving this glitch. * A move from this routine is reused in Just Dance. *A move from P1 is reused in "Happy". *In a beta picture, the pictograms are from Chicken Payback. * On the menu icon, P2 is on the left and P1 is on the right, despite this not being the case in the routine. * In the trailer for Just Dance Summer Party/Extra Songs, it shows the dancer for Pump Up The Volume in this song's background. Gallery Americanboy.jpg|''American Boy'' americanboymenu.png|''American Boy'' in the menu Just-Dance-2-American-boy-1280px-50p.jpg|Beta Picture just_dance_2_arte_015.jpg amback.jpg|Background Americanboyptoc.png|Solo Pictograms Abjdn.png|Remake Videos File:Estelle_-_American_Boy_Feat._Kanye_West_Video Just Dance 2 "American Boy" by Estelle featuring Kanye West - HQ Choreography File:Just_Dance_2_Extra_Songs_American_Boy_Estelle_feat._Kanye_West_(Duo)-(DLC_JD2)_5* American Boy - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:DLC's Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:00's Category:Beta Elements Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Around-The-World Category:Pop Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Trailers Category:R&B Songs Category:Juliana Herrera